Volume 3
Volume 3 is titled "Things That Can't Be Faked". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover has a salmon pink background, with the title colored black, purple, and yellow. The author's name is printed in blue. On the front, Luffy and Zoro are shown standing on a dinghy, with Zoro holding his swords. Luffy wears a large red coat on his shoulders, with his right sleeve holding on to it. On the spine, Zoro is featured, and the skull on the spine is colored lavender purple. For the volume illustration, Luffy holds a small handheld telescope and poses with his thumb up and his mouth goofily shaped like a fish. There is a faded map in the background. Author's Notes |} Chapters *018. : Luffy and Buggy battle, and Buggy lands a hit on Luffy's hat. After realizing whose it is, Buggy targets the hat, revealing he and Shanks were once comrades. *019. : Buggy remembers how he and Shanks were once apprentice pirates, but Shanks accidentally caused him to swallow a Devil Fruit that he intended to sell, which caused his enmity. Buggy then sees Nami stealing his treasure and goes after her. *020. : Luffy discovers the weaknesses of Buggy's ability, and Nami ties up most of his body parts. Luffy then sends the remainder of Buggy flying away. *021. : The villagers arrive, and due to a misunderstanding think that the Straw Hats knocked out their mayor. The Straw Hats then escape, with Chouchou blocking the townspeople. Mayor Boodle finds them as they set off to sea and thanks them. *022. : Luffy, Zoro, and Nami come to a strange island populated by hybrid animals and a man in a treasure chest named Gaimon. *023. : The Straw Hat Pirates realize they need a real ship and arrive at an island, where they meet Usopp, the town liar. *024. : The Straw Hats meet the Usopp Pirates, a pretend pirate crew. Usopp goes to his bedridden friend Kaya's house to tell her stories, but gets in a scuffle with her butler, Klahadore. *025. : Usopp is chased away from Kaya's mansion by Klahadore, and the Usopp Pirates meet a strange hypnotist named Jango. While talking, Luffy and Usopp overhear Klahadore and Jango talking about their plan to assassinate Kaya. *026. : Klahadore is revealed to be the renowned pirate Kuro, and Jango incapacitates Luffy. Usopp tries to warn everyone about Kuro's plan, but they do not believe him as the Black Cat Pirates prepare to invade. ONE PIECE Grand reveal of the rough drafts!! ONE PIECE Grand reveal of the rough drafts!! (ONE PIECE ネーム大公開！！) is the continuation and conclusion of an extra segment series that was started in Volume 2, where a couple of pages from the author's rough drafts for the series are revealed. This volume includes parts 6-8. Part 6 (page 66) This is a rough draft of page 19 in Chapter 17 of Volume 2. The final product of this page is nearly completely identical. Part 7 (page 86) This is a rough draft of page 4 in Chapter 23 of this volume. The final product of this page has no changes from the draft. Part 8 (page 176) This is a rough draft of page 4 in Chapter 32 of Volume 4. The final product of this page has no changes from the draft. Pirate "Buggy the Clown" - Road to center stage!! Pirate "Buggy the Clown" - Road to center stage!! (海賊「道化のバギー」表舞台への軌跡！！) is a segment included in this volume. It is divided into 2 parts, with the title of part 2 being slightly altered to Buggy's crew - Road to center stage!! '''(バギー一味　表舞台への軌跡！！) instead, and can be located in between chapters on pages 46 and 156. In this segment, Oda explains the evolution of Buggy in early One Piece. There are also pieces of concept art, provided on pages 26 and 136, to assist the content for this segment. Concept Art Context Page 46 *About the illustration on page 26. Some people probably went "What do you mean Boogie!". However, that illustration was actually the original concept for Buggy and his crew. In other words, Buggy was originally supposed to be called Boogie. *Why did he become Buggy? One day, I was watching a movie. Suddenly, a dude who calls himself Boogie is introduced. "Aghck. Same name. Damn, I won't use Boogie then. (0.2 seconds later) I'll use Buggy." *Why did Buggy's nose end up being so round? It's a lot more clown-esque. *Who's the dude on the far left side? I forget. Rather, at this stage, none of the three in the background even had names. All I really had in mind was from left to right: strongman, an animal trainer, and some kind of weird swordsman. That was a page from back in their raw days, with still a long ways to center stage. Page 156 *About the illustration on page 136. That was the concept for Buggy and his crew in its second stage. At this point, Buggy already looks like his current self, so I decided to just go without including him in the crew. *Why is Zoro there? Why, indeed. That is because, in this set up from at the time, it was planned for Zoro to be introduced as the shipguard for Buggy's ship. Though after thinking through it a lot, I decided against it. *"Hachi the homer" He's a homing bird. In charge of flapping around, transmitting information amongst Buggy's crew. He is a bird that is categorized in a species called "Opo". Apparently, the Grand Line is their natural habitat. *Mohji. Volume Extras *Titled ''Coloring book segment'' ぬりえコーナー, a self-colorable drawing of the Straw Hat Pirates on a deck (Nami drawing a map and Luffy and Zoro) having drinks in the background is provided on page 116. *On pages 196-197 the author adds an extra segment titled ''Let's Make the "Discovery! The great treasure!" Corner''''' "発見！大秘宝！"を作ろうのコーナー, where he provides an illustration of another small toy that can be cut out with scissors. He explains how to assemble the toy on the next 2 pages, and as a side note, adds an apology for not being able to start the newly announced SBS segment in this volume as planned. Trivia *Though the SBS series was planned to start in this volume, it was pushed back a volume due to problems caused by the volume release date. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 3 pl:Tom 3 Category:One Piece Volumes